The Funeral
by WeSmile
Summary: What if the person you loved most died? Well, Amy and Chris find out.


**The Funeral**

Graves are for the living. That's what Sonic always told the young Amy Rose. She had never understood what he meant, but now it was all to clear.

Clad in a black dress, Amy Rose stood before the head stone of her beloved: Sonic. This grave was all Amy had left of him, besides her memories. Memories like this headstone, she knew would erode with time; however, Amy wanted to believe she wouldn't forget his voice, his handsome face, his kindness…his sacrifice.

"Amy we have to go. It's going to rain," Cream said, tugging at the hem of Amy's dress. Looking up into the cloud filled sky, it was clear rain was coming; however, it was already raining inside the pink hedgehog's heart—a rain of regret and self-hatred for what she had done. "Amy, come on."

Amy brushed Cream's hands away. "I'm going to stay here." Her voice was low. "I have to tell him how sorry I am." Once more, she felt Cream tug her dress' hem, begging her to leave. "I' m staying here," Amy snapped. She felt Cream's little, furry hands slowly release her dress' hem.

"I didn't mean to…" Amy knelt down and looked into the eyes of her bunny companion.

"Sonic is going to be angry if we don't hurry," Cream said. Hearing his name, Amy's chest tightened. Cream was still so young. She couldn't understand Sonic wasn't coming back. She couldn't understand it was all Amy's fault.

"You go ahead and meet the others." Amy hugged her close. "Tell them, I'll be there soon, okay." She gave Cream the best smile she could muster and sent her on her way.

Cream skipped cheerfully towards the graveyard's entrance.

Now Amy was alone. Funny, she thought. How many times had she dreamed and schemed to get Sonic alone with her, but not like this. "Sonic I'm sorry."

How empty "I'm sorry" felt. Even if she truly was, he would never know. Yet, she must say it. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Sonic."

"He'd never forgive you." Spinning, she came face to face with Christopher Thorndyke. "Neither will I." His calm voiced masked the anger, which seethed behind his blue eyes. "You killed him."

Usually Chris' presence proved a source of great annoyance. After all, he constantly clung to Sonic. Always taking up Sonic's precious time—time that belonged to her. But Sonic's time had run out. Now, Chris was like her: Sad and looking for someone to blame. He blamed her, and she blamed herself.

"I'm responsible for Sonic's death, but Eggman killed him," she said.

He sneered, "Is that what you tell yourself? Is that how you get to sleep at night?"

"I know you're hurting, but Eggman killed him. Not me."

His calm demeanor faded. "Because of you," he roared. "You always got kidnapped, forcing Sonic to come to your rescue!"

Amy's eyes widened in disbelief. "What are you implying?"

"You liked it—didn't you," he accused. "You liked Sonic risking everything to save you."

Hot tears of anger streamed down her face. "I never forced Sonic to do anything." How could Chris think such a despicable thing about her? She would never purposely put Sonic in harms way.

"Of course you did," he said. "Sonic was a hero, a good person. You took advantage of his kindness."

No. Chris was wrong. He had to be. "I love Sonic," she whispered to herself. She loved him so much and yet…

"But he never loved you," Chris said, enjoying her suffering—suffering that she deserved. "You killed him."

The painful truth echoed deep inside the pink hedgehog's consciousness. Sonic never loved her, and she loved him so much. Only when Sonic sped to Amy's rescue could she hold on to the dream of him returning her affection. Yet, Amy never imagined her dream—her hope—would kill him. But it had. "I killed him." Her selfishness killed him. Dropping to her knees, Amy wept bitterly into the palms of her hands.

Suddenly, Amy's suffering wasn't as fulfilling as Chris had thought. In the back of his mind, a voice hissed, _You're just like her_. He too loved his blue hedgehog friend, and he too was often kidnapped by Eggman's evil metallic minions. Sonic could have died saving him. Could he really blame Amy, when he was just like her?

Stooping beside her, Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Amy…I killed Sonic too." Tears flowed from the young boys eyes. "I killed him."

Hunched together, they cried.

"What the chilly dogs are you two doing," a voice shouted over their sobbing.

Chris and Amy turned, shocked. "Sonic," They shouted joyfully. "You're alive!" They ran to him, throwing their arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I thought I killed you," Amy cried.

Sonic heaved an exasperated sigh. "I thought you guys promised to stop playing Sonic's funeral."

"We have to emotionally prepare ourselves for your death," Amy explained.

"I'm not dying," Sonic said.

"But, it's so much fun," Chris said. "The drama, the angst, the sadness!"

"More like over-dramatic," Sonic said. "Plus it's creepy. So stop it!"

Amy and Chris bowed their heads. "We're sorry."

"Yeah okay," Sonic said. "Let's just get out of here before it rains."

Walking ahead of them, Sonic didn't hear the two conversing behind.

"That was fun," Chris whispered to Amy.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But next time we play, I get to blame you for his death."

Chris nodded, concurring. "Hey Amy, next time lets bring flowers."

**The End**

* * *

Authors Note: I often read stories about one character in angst over the death of another character. I find these stories to be quite amusing and decided to write a parody of sorts. This story is probably funnier to me than you, my readers. But hey, sometimes you have to write for yourself.


End file.
